Hayato Gokudera
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Gokudera Hayato '(獄寺 隼人, ''Gokudera Hayato) was born in Italy and is 3/4 Italian and 1/4 Japanese, having a half-Japanese mother. His all-consuming ambition is to succeed as Tsuna's right-hand man. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C | Likely at least 7-C, higher with Vongola Storm Ring | At least 7-C, likely High 7-C | At least 7-A, likely High 7-A | 6-C | High 6-C | At least Low 6-B Name: Gokudera Hayato Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 14 (Present), 24 (Future) Classification: Human, Storm Guardian of Vongola Decimo Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bombs and flame weapons masterly, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Smoke Manipulation with smoke bombs |-|Future Arc and later= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Manipulation over Storm Flames, Summoning (Box Weapon), Flight, Statistics Amplification (The Disintegration effect of Storm Flames can increase one's attack power), Minor Power Nullification and Electricity Manipulation via SISTEMA C.A.I., Forcefield Creation, Limited Durability Negation (The storm flame's disintegration attribute can erode through barriers), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Resistance to Perception Manipulation and likely Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level (Fought and on par against Belphegor, One-shotted Leviathan who comparable to Lussuria ) | Likely at least Town level+ (Shouldn't be far weaker than the present version of himself), higher with Vongola Storm Ring | At least Town level+, likely Large Town level (Fought and stalemated Gamma) | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level (Tore off one of Zakuro's arm) | Island level (As a holder of an Original Vongola Ring, he should be overpower all of the Real Funeral Wreaths. Also shouldn't be far weaker than Tsuna) | Large Island level (Should be comparable to Yamamoto) | At least Small Country level (Should be comparable to Yamamoto. Held a fought against some of Vindices, but was overpowered after they release their true form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Squalo) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly Town Class | Likely at least Town Class+, higher with Vongola Storm Ring | At least Town Class+, likely Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class | Island Class | Large Island Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level | Likely at least Town level+, higher with Vongola Storm Ring | At least Town level+, likely Large Town level | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level | Island level | Large Island level | At least Small Country level Stamina: Very High (Continued to fight Belphegor when severely injured) Range: Several meters with dynamite, several hundred meters with shooting weapons. Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Dynamite': Gokudera is very proficient in the use of Dynamite as a weapon which has given him the name of "Smokin' Bomb Hayato". He always carries huge amounts of Dynamite on him at all times. He has gone on to develop multiple techniques that basically consist on bombarding his opponent with multiple explosives (the more the better), redirecting his projectiles to improve its accuracy and speed and sneak bombs past the enemy defenses. **'Mini Bombs:' Tiny sticks of dynamite that have less power than normal dynamite, but can be used in close range. Gokudera generally uses this when he's in need of a speed burst (he does this by flicking the dynamite behind him) or when the enemy is too close to use normal dynamite. **'Smoke Bomb:' Dynamites that instead of exploding, it expels smoke from its lid and creates a wall of smoke that allows the user to escape or blind the enemy for a short period of time. Hurricane_Bomber_Gokudera.png|Gokudera's dynamites |-|Future Arc and later= *'Vongola Storm Ring:' Special ring for current Storm Guardian of Vongola. Gokusera is capable of releasing Storm Dying Will Flames to open his Box Weapons. *'Skull Rings:' The 4 skull-shaped Rings are core components of the Sistema C.A.I. They are Rain, Lightning, Cloud and Sun Rings. *'Box Weapon: Flame Arrow': The carrier Box Weapon that is used to project & deliver the Sistema C.A.I.'s various ammunition cargo, which is a mid-long ranged shooting arm fixed onto Gokudera's hand resembling an open mouth skull acting as the cannon barrel. While another skull mounted at its rear coupled with an ammo slot modeled to its side are used for loading/launching differently preferred bolt types be it actual bullets, storm & other dying will flames or even his own dynamite being its dispensed payload. *'Box Weapon: Sistema C.A.I. (System Change Arms Instantaneous):' a set of 16 Box Weapons that can combine and quickly interchange between each other. The set is composed of 4 Storm-attribute Boxes, 2 Lightning-attribute Boxes, 4 Rain-attribute Boxes, 2 Sun-attribute Boxes, and 4 Cloud-attribute Boxes. When going into battle, Gokudera attaches all these Boxes around his waist. *'Box Weapon: Gatto Tempesta (Storm Cat):' Named Uri and also a part of Sistema C.A.I. It is capable of becoming a Storm Leopard by absorbing Sun Flames. When updated to its Vongola Box Form, Uri is now capable of Cambio Forma that can change into the shape of an archery-style weapon. When released from the Hayato's Storm Buckle, Uri gained armor on its legs and is wearing sunglasses, and is capable of merging directly with Hayato for his Cambio Forma. **'Pantera Tempesta (Storm Leopard):' Its Storm Cat grows into with the Flames of the Sun Kangaroo's pouch. All features have powered up to the point that it can't even be compared to the Storm Cat. In special, its offensive power is extremely high and it became the core Box Weapon of the Sistema C.A.I. Flame_Arrow.png|Flame Arrow V_Uri.png|Gatto Tempesta aka Uri Uri_in_Lepord_Form.png|Uri in Pantera Tempesta form |-|Choice Arc= *'Gatto Tempesta ver. Vongola:' By remodeling a Gatto Tempesta with the Vongola's latest technology. A part of the Sistema C.A.I., After it was upgraded into a Vongola Box, the most distinct changes were an increase in size and the addition of a crest in its forehead and Storm Flames on its paws. **'Cambio Forma: G's Archery:' A bow and arrow-based weapon first used by the first generation Vongola Storm Guardian, G.. Gokudera, can transform his Box Animal Uri into a similar weapon. The weapon design has the limbs of the bow made of "bones". It is capable of increasing the output of Storm Flames as compared to the normal box weapon. It has the Roman Numeral "I" on the front to symbolize the connection to the first generation Guardian. G's_Archery.png|Cambio Forma: G's Archery |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Buckle of the Storm Version X:' The upgraded Vongola Storm Ring created specifically to suit Hayato Gokudera and is one of seven Vongola Gear. When used in battle, the Uri Version X appears and the buckle transforms into a belt loaded with uncountable mini dynamites. *'Uri Version X:' previously Gatto Tempesta ver. Vongola is the Animal Box Ring, was merged with the Vongola Rings, Uri is now a part of the Buckle of the Storm. However, it can still manifest outside of the buckle, like all the other Box Animals. Uri now has armor on its legs and is wearing sunglasses with the 10th Generation emblem on them. Uri is also capable of merging directly with Gokudera for the latter's Cambio Forma. **'Cambio Forma version X:' This Cambio Forma reverts to Gokudera's original weapon (dynamite). Uri now merges directly with Gokudera. Upon Cambio Forma Version X, Gokudera gains a large amount of dynamite strapped on his body and flame emblazoned armor on his thighs and one of his arms. ***'Pipe-shaped igniter:' he pipe allows Gokudera to light his bombs without the need for cigarettes. The pipe ignites Gokudera's Vongola Gear bombs with Storm Flames, allowing them to have more speed, accuracy, and power when launched. ***'Storm Sunglasses:' Sunglasses that are similar to the Contact Lenses Gokudera used in the future with Sistema C.A.I. They allow Gokudera to scan and analyze weather, magnetic fields, and gravity when targeting. Allowing for more accuracy with his bombs. Gokudera_Vongola_Gear.png|Cambio Forma version X Intelligence: Very High inside and outside of combat (Makes extremely complex plans on defeating opponents, is a straight-A student) Weakness: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Double Bombs:' An attack used with dynamite. The user uses this technique by throwing 2 times the amount of bombs he usually throws, so he throws 16 dynamite sticks. Gokudera is a master of this attack and is able to use it easily and perfectly. **'Double Bomb with Mini Bombs:' Double the Bombs with Mini Bombs added in. First used against Chikusa. Gokudera throws small Bombs before normal Bombs to create an illusion that they are all the same size. *'Triple Bombs:' An attack used by Gokudera with his dynamite sticks by throwing 3 times the amount he usually throws, so he throws 24 dynamite sticks. *'Speed Bomb': A technique which Gokudera uses a tiny stick of dynamite to propel himself forward when he's unable to dodge an attack using his usual speed. Although effective, Gokudera has been shown to be reluctant to use this because it causes himself physical harm. *'Bomb Spray': An attack in which the user flicks a dynamite stick at his opponent while in close proximity. However, the resulting explosion injures the user as well. *'Bomb Blitz': Gokudera scatters dynamite under and behind the intended target while crossing paths with them, surrounding the target with dynamite. *'Bomb Traps:' Traps set with dynamite sticks that are stuck to a wall or the floor with tar or another black, sticky substance to explode and stop the enemy from running after the user so that the latter can run away. *'Rocket Bombs': Special bombs used by Gokudera. The bombs are enhanced and upgraded with propulsion powder to make up for their lack of speed and accuracy. Rocketo_bombs.jpg|Rocker Bomb |-|Future Arc and later= *'Storm Flames:' Strong red flames that are highly offensive and, with the assistance of its Disintegration characteristic, can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames. The core of a Storm Flame is an ordinary red shade, but the inner layer is a very pale, somewhat pink-like shade of red-white and the outer edges of the Flame are deep crimson. In the manga, the outer edges of the Flames are distinctively dark. **'Disintegration:' The Storm Flame's characteristic. It has the power to inflict great damage, minimize the effect of Flame attacks, or even break through other Flames. The Disintegration characteristic represents a destructive nature and power. *'Bone Loops:' One of the Storm Boxes that make up Gokudera's Sistema C.A.I. They are multiple circles composed by small bone-like parts that expand themselves and float around once charged with Flames. The space between the loops is filled with a screen of Storm Flames. They mainly serve as shields, but can also be used to immobilize enemies by surrounding them like a prison. They can also be simultaneously charged with Flames of other attributes for compound effects, such as having an extra layer of Rain Flames that partially neutralize attacks with their Tranquility factor. *'Rain Tube:' One of the Sistema C.A.I.'s special ammunition for the Flame Arrow, it provides a coating of Rain Flames around the bursts of Storm Flames usually shot by the weapon. The Tranquility effect of the Rain Flames weakens enemy defenses, allowing the Storm Flames to breakthrough with its Disintegration factor. *'Sun Cartridge:' One of the Sistema C.A.I.'s special ammunition for the Flame Arrow, it comes in a form similar to a machinegun's ammunition belt. It fires several solid projectiles covered with Sun and Storm Flames in quick succession. The Activation of the Sun Flames give the projectiles an irregular acceleration that confuses the enemy. *'Cloud Tube:' One of the Sistema C.A.I.'s special ammunition for the Flame Arrow, it fires a beam of Storm and Cloud Flames that divides itself in a "tree diagram"-like fashion due to the Cloud's Propagation factor, thus creating a widespread attack that is difficult to avoid. *'Flame Thunder:' An attack where Gokudera uses the Lightning Tube with his Flame Arrow to fire a beam of Storm and Lightning Flames, which is strengthened by the Solidification factor of the Lightning Flame and powered up by the Storm Flame's Disintegration. Shield2.png|Bone Loop Flame_Thunder.png|Flame Thunder |-|Choice Arc= *'Flame Missile:' An explosive missile that serves as ammunition for the Sistema C.A.I.'s Flame Arrow attack. The missile is able to cause a relatively high amount of damage to its target. *'Tornado Flame Arrow': An attack made by Gokudera's Cambio Forma: G's Archery. After a period of time is taken to concentrate Storm Flames at the tip of an arrow, a single, highly destructive burning arrow of bones is shot. *'Gatling Arrow': An attack made by Gokudera's Cambio Forma: G's Archery. It is an attack that fires four Storm Flame arrows simultaneously. It is capable of pinning an enemy to the ground and incapacitating them. Flame_Missile.png|Flame Missile Tornado_Flame_Arrow.png|Tornado Flame Arrow Gattling_Arrow.png|Gatling Arrow |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Rocket Bomb Version X': A Vongola Gear-enhanced version attack of original Rocket Bombs. The difference between the two is that the dynamites are propelled by Storm Flames rather than gunpowder. The upgraded dynamite has also gained homing abilities and ridges that catch air during flight. The spiraling caused by the ridges increases the speed and the power of the dynamite. * Air Bomb: A technique where Gokudera throws dynamite beneath him to create a shockwave to blast and propel himself upwards. *'Uri Bomb': An attack where Gokudera uses Uri as a bomb, using Uri's tail as the fuse. However, this attack can only be used twice in a period of three days, as it consumes Uri's own Flames rather than the user's. The more it is used, the smaller Uri gets. When he regains his strength, he returns to normal size. *'Vongola Gear Shields:' Gokudera's shields from Sistema C.A.I. are now upgraded and used with his Vongola Gear. *'Zero Ignite:' Dynamite that creates a thick smokescreen allowing Gokudera to either escape or attack. Rocket_Bombs_Version_X.png|Rocket Bomb version X Uri_Bomb.png|Uri Bomb Key: Varia Arc | Future Arc (Older Version) | Future Arc (Present Version)| Choice Arc | With Original Vongola Ring | Inheritance Ceremony Arc | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Animal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Smoke Users Category:Ammunition Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Artland Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6